


Her Lips

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [72]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur couldn’t forget Gwen’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lips

**Title:** Her Lips  
 **Prompt:** #16. Lips  
 **Word Count:** 151  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur couldn’t forget Gwen’s lips. 

 

** Her Lips **  
Arthur watched Gwen talking to Morgana. It wasn’t that he was interested in what she was saying but it was that he couldn’t resist staring at her lips.

Ever since he had kissed her he couldn’t think of anything else. It was the memory of her soft lips on his that he couldn’t shake. The way they yielded perfectly to his. The warmth of them pressed against his. He even dreamed of it. 

Arthur had kissed other girls but somehow when he kissed Gwen, it was different. It was if he had been waiting forever for such a kiss. He had been waiting for that moment when Gwen’s lips to touch his. 

Gwen glanced over at him and blushed. 

Arthur wondered if she was thinking about his lips as much as he thought of hers. He hoped he would have the pleasure again of the touch of her lips against his.   


End file.
